


My love to long ago

by Katzatnite57



Series: Lost in Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Stiles Stilinski, Old Stiles Stilinski, Teen Derek Hale, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzatnite57/pseuds/Katzatnite57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige tells Derek to prove how serious he is. She demands he spends the night in the haunted house at the edge of the preserve, far from the Hale manor.</p><p>He finds something far more than an old house.</p><p>(The story is not very mush like the summary but still worth reading, hopefully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love to long ago

‘What are you doing here?’ A voice called through the darkness.  
He knew it was a stupid idea, he really did, but Paige said it would show he was serious. There was no way he was going to say no to her.  
‘Why are you here?!’ The voice screamed  
It was so loud Derek had to cover his ears and focus on something else. He started moving backwards towards the exit before he imagined her face. What would she think?  
He knew it was a stupid idea but he had to, for Paige.  
So he did the dumb thing, he answered the voice. And boy didn’t he feel stupid doing so.  
‘I came here to show Paige I’m serious about being with her.’  
He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t. He was a werewolf. He wasn’t scared by the myth of the vampire that lived in the house on the other side of the preserve. His mum said there were no vampires in this side of the country. He wasn’t scared. Yeah, just keep thinking that and maybe your legs will stop shaking he commented internally. Except he didn’t.  
‘Don’t you know what happens to idiots who get lost in the Reserve boy? They die.’ The voice was definitely coming from behind, but now he was a real man and was going to willingly admit he was too scared to turn around.  
‘If you’re going to stick around the entire night the least you could do is tell an old man what the local wolves are up to this time of the year,’ The voice demanded, ‘also, turn around.’  
Derek slowly turned to the creature blocking his only exit path and came face to face with a teenager. He was scared shitless… wait, what?! A teenager!  
‘You’re a teenager!’ Derek shouted, ‘God damn it. I thought you were the vampire, get out of here!’  
The kid who looked about sixteen just smiled. Although he did look fairly attractive, Derek could appreciate beauty, his clothes looked like they were straight from the nineteenth century.  
‘I said leave kid.’ Derek huffed  
He just laughed.  
‘You really don’t know much about vampires do you?’ He wheezed  
‘What?’  
‘We don’t age from when we are bitten. Although calling me a teenager is faltering I really don’t think you should mess with me kid.’ He said, his eyes showing something they missed before. They showed age and pain and grief and misery.  
‘Who are you?’ Derek asked  
‘I’m Stiles Stilinski. And I am two thousand years old. And I want to know what werewolves are doing this time of year so sit down and let’s have a nice little chat.’ He said although it sounded more like an order than anything.  
Derek, suddenly recalling that an older a vampire the more powerful they are, chose to sit down, rather quickly, onto the floor, right where he was standing.  
Stiles just laughed then motioned for Derek to follow. He did.  
‘Good Sourwolf.’ Stiles joked  
‘You know, for someone two thousand years old you have poor manners.’ Derek huffed  
‘Says the boy who hasn’t introduced himself yet,’ Stiles shot back quickly, ‘Sit.’  
Derek sat, embarrassed and shot his hand out towards the vampire saying a gruff ‘I’m Derek Hale.’  
‘Oh, I know. I can hear that girl of yours scream your name out every Thursday night. By the way, stay out of my old hunting cabin, just because I can’t use it anymore doesn’t mean you can do that in there.’ Derek flushed even more embarrassed.  
‘How’s your mother? The last time she came to see me she almost killed me. Fond memories.’ Stiles said looking pointedly at the hole in the window above the door.  
‘She’s fine. Wait, she knows you’re here?’  
‘Yes. The Hales are a very old family Derek and I am their secret. I am a living record of everything that has happened over the years. Of course, you won’t remember actually meeting me, a spell keeps my existence a secret, so long as I stay in the house. Every Alpha Hale has met me, and every Alpha Hale will meet me, as long as they don’t kill me.’ Again, looking pointedly at the hole.  
‘Why do you think she attacked you?’ Derek asked, him too looking at the hole.  
‘She didn’t. That was made when she was three, she saw me in the house, threw a rock at the window and ran away vowing to never let another Hale return as long as she lived. Her mother was not impressed.’  
‘Really?’ Derek could see it, a little girl running around and screaming of a vampire living in an old house.  
‘She was a real pain, of course she had to use the perfect words that stopped her from actually stopping her from coming here ever again and thus almost breaking my purpose and the spell keeping me a secret. You coming here is my best sign that I am not forgotten to the Hales. My advice has always helped in the past.’ Stiles didn’t stop for breath. Not once. How big are his lungs?  
‘The normal sized. I just don’t have to breathe.’ Stiles answered Derek’s not-so-in-his-head-monologue question. Derek flushed for the third time that night.  
‘How long have you lived here?’  
‘Since the Hales settled on the land. I’ve been with the Hales since my re-birth. As was my predecessor and his predecessor, although neither of them lasted this long.’  
‘Why?’ Derek was very curious.  
‘Because they loved to fight. And warriors don’t make the best historians.’ Stiles answered simply.  
‘Why don’t you leave? If it has been that long since you were last seen, why not leave and do something else? Why not show yourself and work openly with us again?’  
‘Because I tried that once and I will never try that again. Not as long as I live.’ Stiles answered, his eyes screaming from pain.  
‘What happened?’  
‘Hunters are cruel sometimes. Sometimes they take things from you. The Argents took something very dear from me, something I can’t replace. Something I alone must cherish and remember. Something that must be kept secret, with words not spoken in a very, very long time.’  
‘Which words?’  
‘Words you are too young to know yet. Stay here, I shall come back with the thing you need as proof. Something for your girlfriend, and something for your mother.’  
He left quickly so Derek decided to look around the small room. In it were many old books and some portraits. One caught his eyes. It had Stiles in it and a few other people.

There was a woman with beautifully long hair and eighteenth century clothes with the brightest smile. Next to her was Stiles, he looked less plagued and far happier. In front of them were two small children, twins. Both girls that were the perfect mix between Stiles and the mystery woman. At the bottom was a small bronze plate. Derek cleared it and it read:

The Stilinski Family  
Heather Stilinski and Szczepan Stilinski with  
Erica Stilinski and Allison Stilinski

‘We were happy once. Once.’ Stiles said from the entryway.  
The sun had risen at some point and it was time to leave. Stiles handed Derek two books. One was an old children’s book, the other was a leather bound book with gold text on the cover.  
‘It’s written in Polish.’ Was all Stiles said before motioning for Derek to leave.  
He left the house and tucked the books away, immediately going to find Paige and show her the book he found in the upstairs room.

When he got home that night he was feeling smug and proud. As soon as he saw his mum he handed her the other book and said simply,  
‘It’s in Polish.’  
He left immediately, ignoring the concerned looks of his family to go to his room.

Talia left the house the next day to visit an old family friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please comment on whether you liked the story. I will be posting a second to the series, I might not do a third unless you guys and girls want it.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
